Hadean Horn
The Hadean Horn was a major artifact created by the yugoloths. It was discovered by (or left for) the kobolds of Snakehorn Kass during the Northern War. Captured during the Sack of Ssverqaalauvix in 2,058 H.R., the Hadean Horn was destroyed by Trallten's Hounds in the same base-elemental explosion that annihilated the Lair of the Fly in 2,060 H.R. Hadean Horn In the Dawn of Days, before the first blow of the Blood War was struck, even before the yugoloths migrated to Gehenna, they forged this item somewhere in the Gray Waste of Hades. For many long ages of the Great Spiral it was kept secure in Khin-Oin, but it has now been unleashed, it is said, to herald the beginning of the End Times. The Hadean Horn was indeed once the horn of some foul being. It is similar in shape to that of a ram, although it has been charred black and set with a dread crest of power: the planar symbol for the Gray Waste, as at its forging the yugoloths still called that realm home. It is set with 7 adamantine bands, and fitted with an adamantine mouthpiece. An adamantine plate upon the horn’s side states, in both Abyssal and Infernal: “Whoso removeth a band of adamant and bloweth this horn shalt thus bind and command the leal servants of Death. Whoso bloweth this horn should no bands of adamant remain shall free a Power”. Removing a band summons the following yugoloths, in ascending order of power: * 2d4 canoloths * 2d3+2 mezzoloths * 2d3+2 piscoloths * 2d4 hydroloths * 2d3+2 nycaloths * 1d2 arcanaloths * 1d2 ultroloths The bands must be removed in ascending order of their yugoloths’ power. Once summoned, the yugoloths remain until slain. During their time summoned, the wearer of the horn controls all of the yugoloths’ actions. Each time a group of yugoloths are summoned, the owner must succeed at a Will saving throw (DC 25, +5 per previous save against the horn) or become Neutral Evil. Furthermore, each time he must also succeed at a caster level check using the horn’s caster level of 30th (DC 15 +5 per previous save against the horn), or the yugoloths called are free and turn upon the owner of the horn. Neutral Evil individuals with a specific blessing do not need to check against the yugoloths breaking free. Additionally, if all of the bands have been removed, blowing on the Hadean Horn summons, for 8 hours or until slain: * Anthraxus the Deposed, the Black Ram, CR 32 former Oinoloth Once removed, the adamantine bands do not return. The horn can only be blown once to summon Anthraxus the Deposed; afterward, it remains an artifact in historical curiosity alone. Lore At Calthingden, in the halls of the Silver Palace, the Arch-Mage finds your party. A troubled look is upon his face. "I have been looking for you. There is something we urgently need to discuss. I should have spoken on this with you long ago, but -" the Arch-Mage sighs. "So much needs to be put to rights. If only there were two of me! Now that I think on it, there is a spell..." Jaehrin Relthin laughs, and is troubled no more. "Still, better late than not at all. I have been speaking at length with Duke Erian. Do you remember when your band undertook the Sack of Ssverqaalauvix in the Northern War? The kobolds had found -or been given- a dreadful weapon, it was said. You saw to it that this weapon was seized early in the spring, just before the snows melted and the fighting resumed in earnest: so that it could not be used against the dwarves." "And a good thing, too. I have analyzed its dweomers extensively, and reported my findings to the King. This is a mighty artifact of Evil, sent to Jenaerus, it says, to herald the coming Days of Darkness. I had no notion that the kobolds would possess something so powerful. Even they, I think, were only dimly aware of its terror. Clearly, it was far beyond their ken and they had no part in its forging or enchanting. If it had been brought to bear against Zur-Algar, supported by a horde of the Savage Peoples...well, the thane-hold itself might have been sacked." Jaehrin Relthin waves a hand, moving on from the past. "Be that as it may. You have claimed this artifact as a spoil of war, and it is yours to watch over." The Arch-Mage seems thoughtful. "I do not want it near me, and I will have no part in its fate. Those that made it no doubt know enough of me and my doings already. Your party, though, should still mercifully be absent from their councils and schemes. Yet for how long?" "I will say two things before I explain the item, and then no more. Who knows that you have this? You should think carefully, and see to it that no one else finds out. The King and myself will be silent. I would also counsel that you destroy this the first chance that you get, although that may prove quite difficult: artifacts of this power are seldom unmade easily." "Now then, friends, please pay attention." Category:Major Artifact Category:Destroyed